wrestlingattitudefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Chris Benoit
Christopher Michael Benoît (n. 21 de mayo de 1967 - † 24 de junio de 2007), fue un luchador profesional canadiense que trabajó para las empresas Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling y principalmente en la World Wrestling Entertainment y en sus marcas RAW, SmackDown! y ECW. Benoit creció en Edmonton (Alberta), siendo ampliamente conocido como uno de los mejores luchadores técnicos en el mundo y como uno de los más dedicados trabajadores dentro de la WWE. Benoit fue 2 veces Campeón Mundial a lo largo de su carrera: 1 vez Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado y 1 vez Campeón Mundial de la WCW. Además, Chris fue el ganador de la decimoséptima edición del evento PPV Royal Rumble, y posee en su haber 5 reinados como Campeón de los Estados Unidos. Carrera Stampede Wrestling (1985-1989) Benoit admiró a Dynamite Kid mientras creció, y sus inicios fueron imitándolo. Cuando comenzó a luchar, fue apodado como "Dynamite" Chris Benoit. Benoit comenzó a utilizar el "Diving Headbutt" y el "Snap Suplex", ambos movimientos utilizados por Dynamite Kid. Después de años de arduo entrenamiento con "Dungeon", Chris Benoit inició su carrera profesionalmente en 1985, en la Stampede Wrestling. Su debut fue el 22 de noviembre de 1985 en Calgary, Alberta, donde formó equipo con "The Remarkable" Rick Patterson y se enfrentó a Butch Moffat y Mike Hammer. Durante su periodo en Stampede, Benoit ganó varios Campeonatos Internacionales en Parejas y Campeonatos de la Comunidad Británica, y tuvo un feudo con Johnny Smith, el cual duró cerca de un año. A fines de 1989, Stampede Wrestling cerró sus puertas, y gracias a una recomendación de Bad News Allen, Benoit fue trasladado a New Japan Pro Wrestling. En México peleo bajo el nombre de "Pegasus Kid" quien perdiera la mascara contra Villano III en el Toreo de Cuatro Caminos en la Ciudad de México New Japan Pro Wrestling (1989-1994) thumb|Benoit como Pegasus Kid Antes de su arribo a New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), Benoit estuvo casi un año entrenando junto a varios luchadores jóvenes. Benoit debutó en Japón usando máscara y bajo el nombre de The Pegasus Kid. Mientras estuvo en la NJPW, Benoit creció muchísimo como luchador, tras protagonizar luchas frente a Jushin Liger, Shinjiro Ohtani, The Black Tiger y El Samurái en la división junior. En 1990, Benoit ganó su primer campeonato importante, el Campeonato Junior Peso Pesado de la IWGP, derrotando a Jushin Liger. Benoit eventualmente perdió el campeonato (y su máscara) con Liger, forzando a Benoit a renombrarse como Wild Pegasus. Benoit tuvo en Japón más luchas clásicas, tras ganar el Torneo de Super Juniors dos veces (1993 y 1995). Benoit ganó el Torneo de la Copa Super J en 1994, derrotando a Black Tiger, Gedo y Great Sasuke en las finales, acrecentando su estatus de uno de los mejores Junior Heavyweight (Cruiserweight o Crucero) del mundo. Benoit luchó ocasionalmente fuera de la New Japan Pro Wrestling para competir en México y Alemania, donde ganó varios campeonatos regionales, incluido el Campeonato Pesos Ligeros de la WWF. Benoit retuvo el campeonato por más de un año, teniendo varias luchas de más de 40 minutos con Villano III, rivalidad que terminó con una lucha máscara contra máscara), donde Benoit nuevamente es el perdedor. World Championship Wrestling (1992-1993) Chris Benoit acudió por primera vez a la WCW en junio de 1992, formando equipo con el luchador canadiense Biff Wellington, entrando en un torneo por los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas de la NWA; ellos fueron derrotados por Brian Pillman y Jushin Liger en la primera ronda. Benoit no regresó a la WCW hasta enero de 1993 en el Clash of the Champions, derrotando a Brad Armstrong. Un mes después, en Superbrawl III, Benoit fue derrotado por 2 Cold Scorpio, recibiendo el conteo con sólo 3 segundos restantes en una lucha de 20 minutos como tiempo límite. Durante ese periodo formó equipo con Bobby Eaton. Después de que Benoit y Eaton perdieron con Scorpio y Marcus Bagwell en Slamboree, Benoit volvió a Japón. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1994-1995) En 1995 retornó a los Estados Unidos y firmó contrato con la ECW. Durante este período Benoit se gana el nombre de “Canadian Crippler” tras romper accidentalmente el cuello de Sabu. Por traumático que fuera el incidente le sirvió a Benoit para ganar una reputación, pudiendo ser presentado como uno de los mejores luchadores, capaz de romper a sus adversarios en dos. Paul Heyman a menudo le daba largos monólogos para hacer las promos como una manera de que dejara atrás su timidez natural y mostrara su lado rudo y una personalidad más fuerte. Tuvo notables peleas con Sabu, Al Snow y 2 Cold Scorpio. Más adelante el ganaría junto Dean Malenko el Campeonato en Parejas de ECW. Durante este período tuvo varias peleas de prueba para la WWF, él había sido elegido para ser el papel “The Ringmaster” (papel que terminaría en manos de Stone Cold Steve Austin), pero al no poder obtener una visa apropiada de trabajo Chris decidió irse nuevamente a Japón mediante el New Japan/WCW intercambio de talentos. Esto hizo que Benoit firmara contrato con la WCW a finales del ’95. World Championship Wrestling (1995-2000) 1995-1996 thumb|Benoit en la WCW Benoit se convirtió rápidamente en un nuevo miembro del reformado grupo “Four Horseman” en 1995, junto con Ric Flair, Arn Anderson y Brian Pillman. Cuando Pillman dejó la empresa por una carrera en la WWF, Benoit fue puesto en una lucha contra Kevin Sullivan (quien era también un escritor) el cual escribió la lucha con Benoit como resultado de un encuentro amoroso entre Chris y su esposa en la vida real Nancy Daus, cuyo nombre en el ring era Woman. Forzados a pasar tiempo juntos para hacer que el amorío pareciera real (andaban de la mano en público, compartían habitaciones de hotel, etc), Benoit y Nancy comenzaron a tener un amorío fuera del ring. 1997-1998 Nancy dejó la WCW y a Sullivan en 1997. Benoit le ganó a Sullivan en una pelea de retiro, pero éste último continuó trabajando como escritor y usando su autoridad para mantener a Benoit lejos del oro. A finales de ese año Benoit comenzó un enfrentamiento con Booker T. Los intentos de ambos hombres por ganar el WCW World Television Championship habían sido en vano. Esto llevó a una competencia para ver quien ganaba una serie de 7. Benoit ganó 3 y Booker 3 de los 7 encuentros por lo que llegaron con un empate a la última pelea, la cual fue fechada antes del Great American Bash. Mientras el árbitro estaba inhabilitado, Bret Hart intervino en la pelea esperando así que Chris se uniera al NWO. Benoit se rehusó y dijo al árbitro lo sucedido y se descalificó el mismo. Booker pensó que era una victoria vacía, así que puso su título en línea nuevamente contra Finlay. En 1999 terminó haciendo pareja con uno de los antiguos 4 horseman y compañero de la ECW Dean Malenko en una serie por el WCW World Tag Team Championship contra Raven y Perry Saturn, hasta finalmente ganar el campeonato. Ese mismo año ganó también el WCW United States Championship, formando un nuevo equipo con Malenko, Saturn y Shane Douglas como una manera de mostrar su insatisfacción con el camino de la WCW. 1999-2000 La pelea más notable que tuvo Benoit en 1999 fue contra Bret Hart en WCW Nitro, realizada en Kansas, como un tributo a Owen Hart. En enero del 2000 ganó el WCW World Heavyweight Championship pero a causa de desacuerdos con Kevin Sullivan, Chris Benoit dejó la compañía, entregando su título en el proceso. El mismo Benoit rara vez reconoció este título. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2000-2007) 2000 Dos semanas después de haber logrado su finiquito de la WCW, Benoit, Malenko, Saturn y Eddie Guerrero se abrieron camino en la WWF debutando en RAW, saliendo del público y atacando a los New Age Outlaws. Ellos se denominaban "The Radicalz". El grupo se volvió Heel, Benoit se vio envuelto en un feudo contra Chris Jericho y Kurt Angle, y en abril del 2000, ganó su primer campeonato el WWF Intercontinental Championship en Wrestlemania 16 (Wrestlemania 2000). Por la gran cantidad de veces que Benoit defendió su título, se convirtió en el más peleador Campeón Intercontinental de la historia de la WWE. Mantuvo un notable récord en lo que quedaba del 2000 con The Rock (quien era WWE Champion en ese tiempo). Su curriculum fue sazonado con el hecho de que Benoit se convertiría en el encargado por orden de Shane McMahon sacar a La Roca, haciéndolo rendirse. De hecho Benoit ganó el Campeonato de la WWF dos veces, pero en ambas oportunidades el comisionado Mick Foley revocó la decisión y recomenzó el match debido a que Benoit hizo trampa. 2001 thumb|The Radicalz Benoit continuó con el Intercontinental Championship hasta el Royal Rumble del 2001 donde lo perdió frente a Chris Jericho en un ladder Match o pelea de escaleras. Él se volvió contra los Radicalz y fue expulsado del grupo. Sólo unas semanas después comenzaría un enfrentamiento con Kurt Angle, acerca de quien era el mejor luchador técnico del mundo, lo que los llevaría a una pelea en Wrestlemania 17. Tuvieron una gran pelea a ras de lona y de genial llaveo, pero Angle ganaría esta pelea haciendo trampa, lo que comenzó un largo enfrentamiento entre ellos que resultó en una gran variedad de combates entre ambos, entre ellas una de “ultimate submission” en el Blacklash, donde Benoit gano 4-3. Lo que los llevó a tener una pelea de 3 caídas en el Judgment Day, donde las medallas olímpicas de Angle estaban suspendidas sobre el ring, puesto que Benoit se los había robado metiéndolas en sus pantalones unas semanas antes. Angle ganó con la intervención de Christian y Edge. En mayo fueron puestos en una jaula de acero Benoit y Steve Austin y cuando Benoit estaba por ganar Steve Austin le cerró la puerta en la cara, permitiendo que Angle escalara la jaula y ganara. En mayo del 2001, Benoit formó un equipo con Chris Jericho, para derrotar a Triple H y Steve Austin, en una pelea por el WWE World Tag Team Championship. En la misma semana Vince McMahon lo puso en una TLC Match en SmackDown! contra Edge & Christian, The Hardy Boyz y The Dudley Boyz. Ésta fue la primera TLC que fue mostrada en televisión, la cual eventualmente ganaron Jericho con Benoit. Ellos retuvieron los títulos por un mes antes de perderlo contra The Dudley Boyz En el King of the Ring, Benoit fue puesto en una triple amenaza por el WWE Championship contra Jericho y Steve Austin. En la pelea, Benoit cayó sobre su cuello, lo que resultó en una operación en junio del 2001. Él se rompió un disco, cuyos fragmentos se incrustaron en su columna vertebral. La lesión requirió una cirugía de fusión espinal, que mantuvo a Benoit alejado del ring por todo el resto del 2001. Esta lesión es mostrada en las advertencias antes de cualquier PPV, DVD o simple episodio de Raw o SD en la televisión mundial. 2002 Durante el primer "WWE Draft", Benoit fue elegido por Vince McMahon para ser parte de SmackDown!, a pesar de estar lesionado en ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando regresó, lo hizo como miembro de RAW. En su primera lucha de vuelta, Benoit se volvió heel y se unió con Eddie Guerrero, iniciando un feudo con Steve Austin. Benoit y Guerrero fueron movidos a SmackDown, llevando Benoit consigo su nuevo Campeonato Intercontinental. Rob Van Dam derrotó a Benoit en SummerSlam 2002, devolviendo el campeonato a RAW. En Octubre del 2002, Benoit y Kurt Angle fueron coronados como los primeros en ganar el WWE Tag Team Championship en el No Mercy 2002, campeonato recién creado por el manager del programa Stephanie McMahon. Ambos se enfrentaron varias veces a Los Guerreros por los títulos en pareja. Después de volver a SmackDown! en octubre, fue coronado como el primer ganador del Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, junto con Kurt Angle. Ambos se volvieron face otra vez, tras atacar a Los Guerreros. Los dos formaron una muy buena combinación, pero no pudieron mantenerse como equipo por mucho tiempo. 2003 Kurt Angle ganó su tercer Campeonato de la WWE derrotando a The Big Show en Armageddon 2002, y Benoit se enfrentó a él por el título en el Royal Rumble 2003. A pesar de que Benoit perdió el combate, recibió una gran ovación por parte del público, tras un muy buen combate. Benoit regresó a la categoría de parejas, uniéndose con Rhyno. En WrestleMania XIX, los Campeones en Parejas de la WWE Charlie Haas y Shelton Benjamin, se enfrentaron a Benoit & Rhyno y a Chavo Guerrero & Eddie Guerrero. Haas y Benjamin retuvieron los campeonatos cuando Shelton Benjamin cubrió a Chavo. Benoit inició un feudo con John Cena y los Full Blooded Italians, ocasionalmente acompañado de Rhyno. En junio de 2003, el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos fue reactivado, y Benoit participó en el torneo por el campeonato. Derrotó a Rhyno en primera ronda, lugo derrotó a Matt Hardy en la segundo, antes de perder en la final frente a Eddie Guerrero en Vengeance. Eddie y Benoit comenzaron un feudo alrededor del campeonato, y la popularidad de Benoit subió rápidamente. Chris Benoit derrotó a A-Train, The Big Show y Brock Lesnar por rendición. El general manager de SmackDown! Paul Heyman, junto con Brock Lesnar, inició una venganza en contra de Benoit, evitando que Benoit ganara una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE que ostentaba Lesnar. Cuando Benoit ganó una lucha clasificatoria para el Royal Rumble 2004, Heyman lo nombró para que entrara como número 1, para disminiur las posibilidades de Benoit de poder ganar aquel combate. 2004 thumb|Benoit con el WHC El 25 de enero de 2004, Benoit ganó el Royal Rumble 2004, tras eliminar al Big Show, ganando una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE en WrestleMania XX. Como resultado de la larga tradición del Royal Rumble, el ganador del Royal Rumble debería enfrentar a un campeón mundial en WrestleMania, y estando Benoit en SmackDown! al momento de haber ganado el combate, Benoit debió haber retado al campeón de su marca. Benoit, sin embargo, hizo una "excepción" y retó al Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado, Triple H. Esta "excepción" causó que desde ese año a los ganadores del Royal Rumble se les deja elegir a que campeón quieren retar. Con ese triunfo, Benoit se transformó en la segunda persona en ganar el Royal Rumble entrando como número 1 (el primero fue Shawn Michaels en el Royal Rumble 1995). La lucha pactada para WrestleMania XX fue inicialmente un uno contra uno (Benoit vs. Triple H), pero Shawn Michaels, quien empató con Triple H en un Last Man Standing en el Royal Rumble por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, reclamó que merecía una revancha y que debía ser en WrestleMania XX. La idea de Michaels fue rechazada, pero, en el momento en que Benoit debió acudir a firmar el contrato de su lucha, Michaels atacó a Benoit y puso su nombre en el contrato, lo que derivó en una Triple Amenaza para WrestleMania XX, entre Michaels, Benoit, y el campeón, Triple H. El 14 de marzo de 2004, en WrestleMania XX, Chris Benoit ganó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado tras forzar a Triple H a rendirse con su llave favorita, la "Crippler Crossface". Esta fue la primera vez que un evento central de WrestleMania termina por rendición. Después de la lucha, un emocionado Benoit celebró con el entonces Campeón de la WWE y mejor amigo Eddie Guerrero. Cuatro años después de su arribo juntos a la WWE, ellos estuvieron frente al público del Madison Square Garden, ambos como campeones mundiales. Esta es considerada la victoria más importante dentro de los 19 años de carrera de Benoit, debido a ganar su segundo campeonato mundial en el evento central de la vitrina más importante de la lucha libre profesional, WrestleMania. La lucha fue considerada por los expertos de Pro Wrestling Illustrated como la mejor lucha del año 2004. Este fue el inicio del primer y único reinado de Benoit como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado. La revancha se WrestleMania XX se llevó a cabo en Backlash 2004, realizado en el lugar de nacimiento de Benoit en Edmonton, Alberta, Canadá. Esta lucha fue Triple Amenaza la cual incluyó a Triple H y Shawn Michaels. Esta vez fue Michaels quien se rindió con el "Sharpshooter" de Benoit, quien retuvo su título. La noche siguiente en Calgary, Benoit y Edge ganaron los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas derrotando a Batista y Ric Flair, haciendo a Benoit doble campeón. En Bad Blood, Chris Benoit retuvo el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado frente a Kane. En RAW, Benoit derrotó a Triple H en un Iron Man match. Benoit logró la primera caída. Luego Triple H logró estar 3-1 arriba, tras un "Pedigree", "Spinebuster", y cuenta fuera. Después Benoit igualó las cosas 3-3 vía "Sharpshooter" y "Crippler Crossface", y logró además la victoria en los últimos segundos (gracias a una interferencia externa de Eugene), reteniendo su campeonato. El 15 de agosto de 2004, Chris Benoit fue derrotado por Randy Orton por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en SummerSlam. El reinado de Benoit duró 5 meses y logró una racha de 7 victorias consecutivas en pague-por-ver. Benoit entró en feudo con Edge, llegando hasta Taboo Tuesday, donde Chris Benoit, Edge y Shawn Michaels fueron sometidos a votación popular para conocer quien se enfrentaría a Triple H por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado esa misma noche. Michaels recibió la votación más alta, obligando a Edge y Benoit a formar una pareja para enfrentarse a La Résistance por los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas, esa misma noche. Sin embargo, Edge dejó a Benoit solo durante la lucha y Benoit fue obligado a combatir frente a ambos miembros de La Résistance. A pesar de aquello, Benoit derrotó a sus oponentes, ganando los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas. En Survivor Series 2004, Benoit se unió al equipo de Randy Orton, mientras que Edge se unió al equipo de Triple H. Benoit fue eliminado por Edge tras un "Pedigree" por parte de Triple H. A pesar de aquello el equipo de Randy Orton salió victorioso. 2005 thumb|Benoit con su amigo Eddie Guerrero El feudo de Edge con Benoit terminó en New Year's Revolution, en donde Benoit participó en la Cámara de Eliminación por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, en donde además participaron Edge, Randy Orton, Batista, Chris Jericho y el eventual ganador, Triple H. Benoit fue eliminado de dicho combate por Batista. Benoit ingresó al Royal Rumble, esta vez como número 2, y fue eliminado por Ric Flair en el número 25 con una marca de casi 48 minutos. El combate eventualmente lo ganó Batista. Chris Benoit logró un cupo en la primera Money in the Bank, en WrestleMania 21. En aquella lucha participaron Edge, Kane, Shelton Benjamin, Chris Jericho, Christian y Benoit. Edge logró ganar el combate, lo que causó que el feudo entre ambos se reiniciara. El feudo llegó a su fin definitivamente en Backlash, donde Edge derrotó a Benoit en un Last Man Standing Match, tras golpearlo con un ladrillo en la cabeza. El 9 de junio, Benoit regresó a SmackDown!, como el primer seleccionado en el "Lottery Draft 2005". De inmediato entró en feudo con los heels de SmackDown!, aliándose con algunos miembros de la ECW. Benoit derrotó a Eddie Guerrero en One Night Stand y, esa misma noche, aplicó un "Diving Headbutt" a Eric Bishoff. El 24 de julio, en The Great American Bash 2005, Benoit falló en su intento por capturar el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, tras ser derrotado por Orlando Jordan. Benoit consiguió una revancha en SummerSlam, en donde derrotó a Jordan en tan sólo 25 segundos, campturando el campeonato. En las semanas siguientes Benoit derrotó a Jordan por rendición en 23.4, 22.5 y 49.8 segundos. Durante las siguientes semanas Benoit comenzó a luchar frente a Booker T, en luchas amistosas. Pero todo eso fue una artimaña de Booker T, quien derrotó a Chris Benoit, haciendo trampas, para ganar el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. En la edición del 14 de noviembre en RAW, se realizó el tributo al fallecido Eddie Guerrero, quien fue amigo muy cercano de Benoit. Chris se vio muy afectado e incluso rompió en lágrimas al dar su testimonio en un video tributo. Esa misma semana en SmackDown!, Benoit derrotó a Triple H en una lucha de tributo a Eddie, pero, después de la lucha, Dean Malenko ingresó al ring y los tres (Benoit, Triple H y Malenko) se abrazaron y apuntaron al cielo, en señal de respeto a su compañero caído. 2006 thumb|Benoit ganado el USA Championship Después de la controversia surgida por la una defensa del Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de Booker T, Theodore Long pactó una serie del "Mejor de 7" antre ambos. Booker T ganó tres veces seguidas, debido a interferencias de su esposa, y Chris Benoit estuvo a punto de ser eliminado. Benoit ganó la cuarta lucha, pero después de la lucha, Booker sufrió una lesión, y Randy Orton tomó su lugar en la serie. Benoit derrotó 2 veces a Orton, ambas por descalificación. Sin embargo, en la última lucha, Orton derrotó a Benoit con la ayuda de Booker T, Sharmell y Orlando Jordan, y Booker capturó el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. Benoit inició un corto feudo con Orton, el cual duró hasta que Booker T se recuperó de su lesión. Benoit recibió una última oportunidad por el campeonato en No Way Out 2006, en donde derrotó a Booker T, terminando su feudo. Días después, Benoit derrotó a Randy Orton en un No Holds Barred match en SmackDown!. El reinado de Chris Benoit como campeón duró hasta WrestleMania 22, en donde John "Bradshaw" Layfield derrotó a Benoit utilizando las cuerdas para ayudarse. Benoit recibió una revancha, pero no pudo capitalizar una victoria. Benoit fue uno de los participantes del King of the Ring 2006, en donde fue derrotado en primera ronda por Finlay. Benoit cobró revancha en Judgment Day 2006, lugar donde derrotó a Finlay con la "Crippler Crossface". En el SmackDown! posterior al evento, Benoit fue atacado por Mark Henry, quien le causó una lesión en su espalda. Chris Benoit anunció ese mes que se tomaría un tiempo de descanso para mejorarse de sus lesiones. El 8 de octubre, Benoit hizo su regreso en No Mercy, derrotando a William Regal por rendición en una lucha que no estaba pactada. En esa misma semana, Benoit ganó su quinto Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, tras derrotar a Mr. Kennedy, también por rendición. Tras ganar el campeonato, Benoit inició un feudo con Chavo Guerrero. Este feudo llevó a Benoit a retener su campeonato en Survivor Series y en Armageddon, ambas veces frente a Chavo Guerrero. 2007 Chavo Guerrero reclamó su última oportunidad por el campeonato, en donde fue derrotado por Benoit, en un No Discualification Match, en el cual Benoit ganó por rendición. Benoit participó en el Royal Rumble, en donde fue eliminado por The Great Khali. Durante ese periodo inició un feudo con Montel Vontavious Porter, lo que los llevaría a enfrentarse en WrestleMania 23 y Backlash, en ambos combates Benoit derrotó a MVP, reteniendo su Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. Finalmente, en Judgment Day, MVP derrotó a Chris Benoit, en un 2 out of 3 falls match, capturando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. El 11 de junio, en RAW, perdió una lucha frente a Bobby Lashley y fue transferido desde SmackDown! a ECW. El día 12 de junio, Benoit debutó en la ECW, derrotando, junto con CM Punk como compañero, a Elijah Burke y Marcus Cor Von. Una semana después en ECW, Benoit realizó su última lucha televisada y derrotó a Elijah Burke, ganando una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial de la ECW en Vengeance. En Vengeance, Benoit fue reemplazado por John Morrison, debido a que Chris Benoit no pudo asistir al evento por motivos personales. La lucha eventualmente la ganó Nitro, coronándose campeón. Al dia siguiente 25 de junio se conocía que el motivo por el cual Benoit no había ido a la pelea por el título de la ECW era su muerte. Su cuerpo había sido encontrado junto con el de su esposa y su hijo de siete años. La investigación oficial concluyó que Benoit los había matado para luego suicidarse. En lucha thumb|Benoit aplicando el Crossface *'Movimientos finales' **''Crippler Crossface'' (Arm trap crossface) **''Wild Bomb'' (High speed release powerbomb) - Hasta 2002 **'Belly to belly piledriver' **'Dragon suplex' — WCW-ECW **'Sharpshooter' **'Swan dive diving headbutt' *'Movimientos de firma' **''Hat Trick'' (Rolling german suplexes) **''Three Amigos'' (Rolling vertical suplexes) - como tributo a Eddie Guerrero **Backhand chop **Backbreaker **Baseball slide dropkick **Belly to belly shoulderbreaker - 2000-2003 **Crossbody block - 1985-1991 **Elevated boston crab con rodilla en la espalda – 1993–1999 **Enzuigiri **Figure four leg lock **Guillotine leg drop – 1990–1994 **Lariat **Military press slam – 1990–1992 **Multiples headbutts **Muta lock **Neckbreaker **Spinebuster **Springboard - 1994–1998 **Suicide dive **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker **Varias variaciones de suplex: ***Gutwrench ***High lift belly to back ***Inverted vertical ***Normal, bridged o release german ***Northern lights ***Slingshot ***Snap vertical ***Super ***Top rope belly to back ***Top rope gutwrench *'Managers' **Arn Anderson **Shane Douglas **Shane McMahon **Nancy Benoit **Ted DiBiase **Miss Elizabeth *'Apodos' **The Rabid Wolverine **The Crippler **The Canadian Crippler **The Shooter Campeonatos y logros thumb|Benoit como campeon *'Catch Wrestling Association **CWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) — con Dave Taylor *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) — con Dean Malenko *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **Super J Cup Winner (1994) **1993 Top of the Super Juniors **1995 Best of the Super Juniors *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (4 veces) **Stampede International Tag Team Championship (4 veces) — con Ben Bassarab (1), Keith Hart (1), Lance Idol (1) y Biff Wellington (1) *'Universal Wrestling Association' **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) — con Dean Malenko (1) y Perry Saturn (1) **WCW World Television Championship (3 veces) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (4 veces) **WWE United States Championship (3 veces) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) — con Kurt Angle **WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (3 veces) — con Chris Jericho (1) y Edge (2) **Royal Rumble (2004) **Triple Crown Champion (duodécimo) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Luchador del año - 2004 **PWI Lucha del año - 2004, vs. Triple H y Shawn Michaels **PWI Feudo del año - 2004, vs. Triple H **Ranqueado # '''69' dentro de los 500 mejores luchadores en "PWI Years" el 2003. **Ranqueado # 1''' en los PWI 500 el 2004. *Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Mejor luchador técnico - 1994 **WON Mejor luchador técnico - 1995 **WON Mejor luchador técnico - 2000 **WON Mejor luchador técnico - 2003 **WON Mejor luchador técnico - 2004 **WON Luchador favorito de los lectores - 1997 **WON Luchador favorito de los lectores - 2000 **WON Luchador más infravalorado - 1998 **WON Luchador más destacado - 2000 **WON Luchador más destacado - 2004 **WON Lucha del año - 2002, con Kurt Angle vs. Edge & Rey Mysterio **WON Feudo del año - 2004, vs. Triple H y Shawn Michaels **WON Premio Bruiser Brody - 2004 **WON Hall of Fame - 2003 Fallecimiento Según los informes de los medios, se encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de Chris Benoit y de su familia en su casa el día 25 de junio de 2007. El reporte entregado por la policía indica que el luchador mató a su esposa e hijo el fin de semana y el día lunes se suicidó. La WWE dedicó 3 horas de tributo a Chris Benoit donde luchadores también daban sus pensamientos hacia Chris. Extrañamente pocas horas después fueron quitados del aire aquellos videos. A su mujer, Nancy, la encontraron muerta en la sala de estar, a su hijo de 7 años en su dormitorio y a Chris Benoit lo encontraron en su sala de pesas. Todo indica que los mató mediante estrangulamiento o mediante algún veneno. Las primeras revelaciones de los medios es que Benoit pudiera estar tomando esteroides que fueron encontrados en su casa y sufrir la llamada "rabia del roid". Todo esto no esta del todo esclarecido, pues Benoit había pasado recientemente un control de drogas de la WWE dando como resultado negativo. Según las fuentes federales, Chris Benoit, acabó con la vida de su esposa, sin confirmar el motivo, después de un tiempo, hizo lo mismo con su hijo, que sufría del Síndrome X frágil, y finalmente se suicidó en su sala de pesas. La controversia de Wikipedia Las noticias de la muerte de Nancy Benoit fueron inexplicablemente colgadas en el artículo "Chris Benoit" de la Wikipedia en inglés 14 horas antes de que la policía descubriera los cuerpos. Esto fue inicialmente reportado en Wikinoticias en inglés y más tarde en FOXNews.com. El post original decía: “Chris Benoit fue sustituido por John Nitro para la pelea del Campeonato Mundial de ECW en Vengeance, al no encontrarse Benoit allí debido a asuntos personales, surgidos por la muerte de su mujer Nancy“ (“Chris Benoit was replaced by Johnny Nitro for the ECW Championship match at Vengeance, as Benoit was not there due to personal issues, stemming from the death of his wife Nancy”''). La frase, surgidos por la muerte de su mujer Nancy, se añadió a la Wikipedia en inglés a las 12.01 a.m. EDT el 25 de junio de 2007, mientras que la policía de Fayette County descubrió los cuerpos de la familia a las 2.30 p.m. EDT (14 horas y 29 minutos más tarde). La dirección IP del editor se localizó en Stamford, Connecticut, lugar donde también se encuentra el cuartel general de la WWE y sede del próximo PPV Vengeance. Después de que las noticias del aviso prematuro de sus muertes llegara a los medios de comunicación, el usuario anónimo que realizó la edición entró en Wikinews (Wikinoticias en inglés) para explicar la supuesta clarividencia de su comentario diciendo que fue una "increíble coincidencia y nada más" (huge coincidence and nothing more). La policía aún no ha "conseguido el equipo de ordenador de la persona responsable de las ediciones" y han denominado la confesión como un "increíble obstáculo". También se ha dicho que si la persona "tuvo conocimiento de la muerte antes de que la policía descubriera los cuerpos, él o ella podría enfrentarse a cargos criminales". Categoría:Wrestlers